The present invention relates to a trailing arm for a motor-vehicle rear independent suspension.
Motor-vehicle rear independent suspensions are known which comprise:                a trailing arm which is articulated at a front end thereof to the vehicle structure and is provided, usually at a rear end thereof, with a mounting structure for the spindle of the respective rear wheel;        at least one pair of rods which connect the trailing arm to the vehicle structure; and        a spring and a shock absorber which can be coaxial with each other to form a single spring and shock absorber unit or differently positioned and oriented with respect to each other, and which are each interposed between the vehicle structure and the trailing arm or between the vehicle structure and a link rod.        
The two trailing arms are also usually connected with each other by means of a torsion bar.